Meeting Death
by Aura14
Summary: kid always wonder what Conan would say if he met death so he asked, but he wasn't expecting the answer.
1. meeting Death

Meeting Death!?

Conan was sitting on his couch in the in the living room reading a book. He needed a break from everything, the trio of friends, Ran, and he can't believe he is thinking it, working on cases. Well actually he can believe he is thinking it since he has seen ten people murdered this week and it was only Wednesday. He sighed, he couldn't really get into the book he was holding, but he was trying. He heard a noise from his kitchen and out came Kaito carrying in two glasses of water. Noticing him Shinichi asked "When did you get here and did you ask?" He heard the thief chuckle.

"I got here a few minutes ago and don't complain, I got one for you too." He handed Conan the cup and took a sip from his. Conan took a sip of his and looked at the thief. He was in his Kid outfit which was nothing new, but he wouldn't mind knowing who was behind that mask.

"Like what you see?" Kaito asked noticing Conan looking at him.

"You are such an idiot." Conan said looking away. Kaito walked over to a chair across from the couch and sat down. Conan went back to his book and Kaito sat there messing with the water that was in his cup. About ten minutes later Kaito thought he will go insane from the quite.

"Hey tentai-kun."

"Hm?" came a response.

"What would you do if you met death?" Conan stopped reading and looked at Kaito. He marked his spot and placed it on the end table next to him.

"What would I do if I met death?" Kaito nodded. "Well I would either do one of two things. The first one is I would ask 'Who died this time?' and the other would be 'Hi death how are you doing, I haven't seen you since a few hours ago.' Kaito didn't know rather to laugh or not. Conan was going to say something else when his cell phone went off. He answered it.

"Death? You're nearby again? Okay I'll be at the scene in a minute." He hung up the phone and looked at Kaito. The look on Kaito's face was priceless. "What?" Kaito didn't answer and just stared at him. Conan stood. "Well I should go, see you later." Conan left the room and a few minutes later heard the door open and close. The room was silent and Kaito didn't move from his spot.

"You are kidding right?"  
_____________________________________________________________________________

**I thought this up yesterday and thought that it would be funny, sorry about it being short. ^-^"**


	2. Meeting Death: Take 2

**Meeting Death: Take 2**

**Okay, so I was going to continue working on the other two, but this one came to mind and I couldn't resist writing it XD. These takes place after the first one, but if you don't like it you can just ignore it. If you do like it….yay~ Anyways….ON WITH THE AMAZING KID!~  
_**

Kaitou Kid smirked as the he looked at the new jewel that he just stole. He found the heist very amusing when Nakamori and the rest of the Kaitou Kid capture squad fell in every trap he set up. Then he suddenly frowned. There was one little thing that was missing, emphasizing the "little". Conan Edogawa or what he liked to call him, tantei-kun. He placed the gem inside his pocket and jumped from the room of the building and activated his hang glider. He decided to give the little detective a visit.

He stopped by the Mouri agency and peeked into the widow. He saw both the Kogoro and his daughter at their table eating, but not tantei-kun. He raises and eyebrow finding it odd. Then he remembered the last time he found him at, the Kudo manner. He flies there next and sees a light on. He flies over to the window and after opening it, enters the house. He pauses with him still partially out the window, only a foot on the carpet and both hands on the frame. He blinks a few times at the scene before. In front of him sitting at a table was tantei-kun with some playing cards in his hand and a blanket wrapped around him. It looked like he was recovering from a recent cold. Across from him was a person in a rugged, yet still sort of new looking black cloak. Kid found the outfit odd in itself, but what made him pause was the person's hands. They were skeletal.

"I am all in." The person in the cloak said.

"Are you sure?" Conan asked, acting like he was nervous, but Kid knew better. The hood of the cloak moved when the "person" nodded."Alright." They showed each other their hands and the "person" let out a groan. "Looks like I a week vacation~" The little detective smiled.

"You are going to make me go soulrupt," the hooded figured complained in a playful way.

Conan raised an eyebrow. "You better keep your promise. I better not see anyone fall in front of me dead the entire week Death."

Kid blinked again. He was curious if tantei-kun was serious or not about his phone call the other day, but the entire scene before him left him speechless for once.

"Yeah, yeah…"

Conan blinked and looked at the window that Kid was still awkwardly in.

"Oh, good evening Kaitou Kid. When did you get here? Want to join us?" Conan motioned to him and the cloaked "person". The said "person" was shuffling the cards.

"Uhhh, no thanks tantei-kun… I just remembered some urgent business I need to attend to. I hope you feel better soon." There was a slight sound of nervousness in his voice. He waved good bye to him and exited out the window and left. Both Conan and the "person looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Did you see the look on his face? It was priceless. I didn't know Kaitou Kid can ever have a speechless look on his face.

"Yeah, it was great." If Kid had taken the moment he could have heard the slight Osakan accent from the figure. He reached up and removed the hood, revealing Hattori.

"Want to do it again next time he shows up?" Conan asked.

"To see an expression like that on his face again? Anytime Kudo."

**I love this~ I wasn't originally going to do a "sequel" to the first, but when I thought this up, I couldn't resist XD! Hope you enjoyed it and Happy Holidays~**


End file.
